Ryu VS Scorpion
Ryu VS Scorpion is the thirty-eighth episode of Death Battle. It featured Ryu from Street Fighter and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Description Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat! Two rival fighting game icons fight for true superiority! Introduction (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Two marquis warriors, arcade rivals since the 90's, now facing off for true superiority. Boomstick: Ryu, the wandering world warrior. Wiz: And Scorpion, the ninja from hell. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu (*Cues Street Fighter Assasin's Fist - Dragon Punch*) Wiz: Endlessly walking the earth and improving his fighting skill is the life of Ryu, the Japanese martial artist without a home. Boomstick: But there's more to this karate hobo than meets the eye. After being dumped on a doorstep by his douchebag parents, he was adopted by the mysterious Gouken. From that moment on, Ryu dedicated his life to martial arts. Probably on some sort of parental vengeance quest. Wiz: He trained alongside his best friend and rival, Ken Masters. Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style. But the name is actually a bit misleading. While originally designed as a means to murder, Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around karate, kenpo, judo, and NOT killing people. Unlike the ways of his violent brother, Akuma, who would ultimately prove to be his undoing. Boomstick: Oh yeah, he can fingerpaint. Well the Assassin's Fist isn't your average McDojo style. His Ryu Shoryuken is an uppercut so powerful, it launches his victims sky high. The Hadouken uses a fighters willpower to fire a blast of energy and destroy evil things, like... waterfalls. Wiz: And... physics? Boomstick: And finally the Tatsu, uuuh... Tatsu...maki...senpuu... Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Boomstick: I HAD IT! Anyway the thing I totally know how to pronounce, gives the finger to gravity and lets him briefly fly around like some humans helicopter kicking machine. Wiz: He also has a powerful step kick he calls the Joudan Sokutogeri. Boomstick: Hey! we don't have the translation for that one! I'm on it. *Types Joudan Sokutou Geri into Google Translate.*'' '''Boomstick: AND DIARRHEA JOKE FOOT?!?! HAHAHAHA! What does it do?! Kick people in the stomach so hard that he takes them to Brown Town?! Wiz: With the CORRECT kanji it's more like... High Level Leg Blade Kick. Boomstick: ...You know it's Diarrhea Kick forever in my mind now right? Wiz: *Sigh* At the age of 23, Ryu entered the first World Warrior Tournament to test his skill. He swept through nine powerful combatants before taking on the champoin, Sagat. After a hard fought battle, Sagat was set to take the win. Boomstick: ...until he made the mistake of being a good sport. After beating the shit out of Ryu, Sagat offered him a helping hand up. Instead of taking it, Ryu gave him a surprise punch SO HARD it ripped his chest open and nearly killed the guy. Dick move, Ryu... dick move. (*Cues Street Fighter IV - Theme of Evil Ryu*) Wiz: This was Ryu's first taste of the dark power buried within him. The Satsui no Hado. Literally the Surge Of Murderous intent. Boomstick: Still not as good a name as the Diarrhea Joke Foot. Wiz: The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but at the expense of his humanity. He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks however, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder. The Satsui no Hado can overwhelm him and he will lose control becoming Evil Ryu. Boomstick: Now we're talking! Wiz: Evil Ryu has enormous power to the point of being almost unstoppable. He can even blast a skyscraper to smithereens. Boomstick: He can teleport short distances, even passing through attacks along the way. More impressively, despite Gouken never teaching him this, Evil Ryu can use the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, more commonly known as the Raging Demon. (*Cues Street Fighter IV - Akuma vs. Ryu*) Wiz: With this, Evil Ryu turns his foes own sins against them, and eradicates their soul. It was this exact attack, which Akuma, a master of the Dark Hadou, used to murder Ryu's master. Since then, Akuma has been haunting Ryu, tempting to succumb and fully commit to the dark Satsui No Hado as well, basically, this is karate Star Wars. Boomstick: Oh, you call everything Star Wars. Wiz: Well, some even speculate that Akuma is Ryu's father. Boomstick: Mother of God...It is karate Star Wars! Wiz: But Gouken's teachings instilled a powerful belief in Ryu. If he can resist and shun this dark temptation, he can attain an even greater power. Boomstick: By detaching himself from all emotion, he enters an altered state of consciousness. Wiz: Like a Jedi. Boomstick: This boosts his speed, power, and can do all sorts of crazy shit to his abilities. Wiz: This is the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: Stupid name! Wiz: The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon. Surprise! Obi Wan is still alive! (*Cues Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu*) Boomstick: Ryu is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once, tough enough to survive being impaled, and strong enough to overpower the genetically-created super warrior Seth. Oh, and he's fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire! Wiz: Yet as Evil Ryu his aura's so strong he can just walk through bullets. Boomstick: That being said, being the Street Fighter poster boy doesn't mean he's the top world warrior. He's lost a number of matches fair and square against the likes of M. Bison, Oro, and even his best friend Ken. Wiz: However, many of these losses may stem from his struggle to contain the power of the Dark Satsui no Hado, which is obviously quite difficult to do in the middle of a battle. Boomstick: But when Ryu unleashes his full potential, stay the fuck out of his way! Evil Ryu: My name is Ryu, and the ultimate power has awakened within me! Scorpion Wiz: From Earthrealm to Outworld there were few who didn´t fear the ruthless clan known as the Lin Kuei. Boomstick: Except the Shirai Ryu; a clan with some ''serious ''balls. Not only do they defect from the Lin Kuei, they mock them on a daily basis by wearing obvious palette-swaps of their clothes. They also like to pull classic pranks like annoying phone calls, TP-ing Lin Kuei homes and constantly slaughtering their loved ones. Haha, got ´em! Wiz: From the Shirai Ryu came Hanzo Hasashi, the hellish ninja of vengeance. But before he became the stuff of nightmares, he was once an ordinary young child...whose father just happened to be a deadly assassin. In hopes of sparing him from a violent life of regret and murder, Hanzo´s father forbade him from ever joining the clan. Boomstick: Sorry son, you´re not allowed to be awesome. Wiz: However, as time went on, Hanzo became desperate. he needed a way to support not only himself but also his wife and son. Faced with few other options, he reluctantly disobeyed his father and began the life on a ninja assassin. Boomstick: As a ninja, Hanzo is exceptionally skilled in Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts. But it´s his weapon of choice that earned him the nickname Scorpion. (*Cues Scorpion's theme from Mortal Kombat (2011)*) Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! *Fires his kunai spear into Sub-Zero´s head and then tears it right off, letting it fly past him* Boomstick: While his kunai-in-a-rope is iconic and deadly, I´m more partial to whatever the hell that snake creature is that lives in his hand. Well, in whatever form, it impales the opponent and pulls them in close, usually for a ''sweet ''uppercut to the jaw. Wiz: This is similar to an ancient assassination weapon used in the Tang dynasty called the Rope Dart. It´s extremely difficult to master, making Scorpion´s finesse all the more impressive. Boomstick: He´s also profesioned with several weapons like long swords, twin katanas and axes. *Scorpion knocks Sub-Zero down* Dan Forden: Toasty! Wiz: Scorpion´s weaponry and kombat prowess were put to the ultimate test by the legendary Lin Kuei warrior Bi Han, a.k.a. Sub-Zero. (*Cue Soul Chamber theme from the Mortal Kombat trilogy*) Wiz:And things didn´t go so well for our yellow-clad ninja. Next thing he knew, Scorpion was waking up in the Netherrealm. Boomstick: More commonly known as Hell. Bet you wished you listened to Dad now, then maybe you could have ended up in a happier place, with your murdered wife and kid--oh yeah, they´re dead too. Wiz: Enraged at Sub-Zero for apparently killing all he´d sworn to protect, Scorpion scored a second chance striking a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi. In exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion was resurrected as a phantom of the Netherrealm (*Cues: Reptile's Theme - Skrillex - Mortal Kombat (2011)*) *Scorpion teleports out of the ground, lands and engulfs himself in flames* Boomstick: And being reborn as a demon of vengeance has its perks. Scorpion can now teleport, summon fire at will and create portals in and out of the Netherrealm he was spawned from, ''literally ''dragging others to Hell! Whilst there, his +1s can enjoy such tourist locations as Lava Pit and witness the corpse-burning celebration called: The Festival of Torture. Fun times! Wiz: The Netherrealm is the source of Scorpion´s demonic power and his strength rises simply by his being there. Boomstick: Scorpion is so vicious he can perform no fewer than thirteen different Fatalities. Wiz: He can rip a person´s head from their body - spine included. Boomstick: That´s not something you just do, that´s art right there. Wiz: Rip of his mask to show his true face- Boomstick: AAAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!?! Wiz: And score a kill by transforming into a, well, giant scorpion, of course. ...or a penguin. Boomstick: Wait, ''WHAT?!'' Wiz: And although Scorpion was far from the most powerful combatant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he has defeated lethal warriors across multiple worlds. He´s conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs and eventually avenged his death by incinerating Bi Han in the Netherrealm. Boomstick: But it turns out that that Sub-Zero guy was kind of innocent. The man actually responsible for the death of his family was Quan Chi. You know, that guy he swore himself to and has been working for this whole time? Man, Scorpion's kinda like the Charlie Brown of Mortal Kombat. Quan Chi knocks Scorpion down a flight of stairs while music from "A Charlie Brown Christmas" plays. Wiz: As penance for his mistake, Scorpion dedicated his life after death to protecting the late Sub-Zero's younger brother...Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Though he still found time for shooting three's, hitting homers, and hosting his own cooking show! VO: This week on "Cooking with Scorpion", learn about chopping.... (Caption: Yes...this is real...) Boomstick: Yeah, i'm not gonna trust anything that guy makes. Does he even eat anymore? Wiz: Aside from his weakness for the culinary arts, Scorpion's win-loss record is not as intimidating as you might think. But consider the outrageous scope of his competition. Boomstick: Any way you look at it, its tough to be much more of a badass then a fire-breathing skeleton ninja from Hell. Scorpion: I am Scorpion, vengeance will be mine! Fight Ryu is seen standing in a mountainous location, he hears Scorpion yell "Get Over here!" as Scorpion throws his kunaii spear. (*Cues: Street Fighter 4 - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*) Ryu catches it and says "Can't fool me!" and pulls Scorpion into the area. FIGHT! Scorpion teleports to Ryu which he blocks. He tries landing a flurry of punches but Ryu avoids them. Ryu punches Scorpion in the skull and knocks him over. Ryu tries punching Scorpion while he's on the ground but Scorpion teleports right before he does so. Scorpion then tries to throw again his kunai spear at Ryu while saying "Come here!". Ryu then deflects the attack with his Hadouken, knocking it back at Scorpion. He then teleports before the hadouken can hit him. Teleporting behind Ryu, Scorpion then punches Ryu in the face, disorienting him. While Ryu is dizzy, Scorpion summons a katana and attempts to slice him. But, before he can do so, Ryu wakes up and dodges the sword slashes, subsequently kicking Scorpion in the face with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, uppercutting him with a Shouryuken, then kicking him off the mountain with the Joudan Sokutougeri. Scorpion is on his knees. Ryu lands on his feet in front of him. "Can you stand up after that?" When Scorpion does not answer, Ryu slowly begins approaching him. "I'll finish this!" Ryu throws out a punch, which Scorpion suddenly catches to Ryu's surprise. "YOU WILL JOIN ME IN HELL!" Scorpion drags Ryu close and opens a portal to the Nether Realm, dragging them both into it. In the Nether Realm, Ryu and Scorpion face off again. Ryu smiles at his opponent. "Hmmm, this some fight!" Scorpion lets loose with a ball of Hellfire, but Ryu counters with his Hadouken. Scorpion suddenly teleports behind Ryu and kicks him in the back. He then begins alternating back and forth with teleportation attacks, landing blows and sword slashes. He brings Ryu to his knees panting. However, Ryu bites down on the pain and warns Scorpion. "Neither of us has reached our full potential!" Scorpion scoffs, "As if that matters!" Then Hellfire bursts under Ryu trying to burn him to death as Scorpion laughs. But then Ryu then taps into the Satsui No Hado to transform into Evil Ryu then says to Scorpion "It's not over!" then Ryu's eyes glow red and transforms into Evil Ryu while shouting a roar. (cue: A Soul Can't be Cut) Ryu's transformation to Evil Ryu is complete. "Surprised?" Scorpion fires off another ball of Hellfire, but Evil Ryu simply punches it away. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!" Evil Ryu leaps forward and delivers several aerial Hadoukens. Scorpion dodges them but Evil Ryu lands on top of him, pinning him down. Using a Hellfire kick, Scorpion knocks Evil Ryu away and charges in with his sword. Evil Ryu breaks the sword with his hands and warns Scorpion. "Don't expect mercy!" Ryu lets loose with a brutal combination, including the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, '''and the '''Shin-Shoryuken. However, Scorpion still gets up from that pummeling. Ryu's eyes glows as he teleports forward to finish off his opponent. "GOTCHA!" Evil Ryu then try to use the Raging Demon technique, but Scorpion easily teleports out of the way, and ends up behind Evil Ryu. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing his skull as he tries his Toasty Fatality on Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu dodges it, and the two exchange blows again. Scorpion catches Evil Ryu with an uppercut, and using his Rope Spear, knocks Evil Ryu back and forth three times with a Juggling Combo. ending with a Hellfire blast that knocks Evil Ryu back again. Evil Ryu bounces away, then reverts back to normal Ryu as the Satsu no Hado is spent. Panting hard, Ryu focuses all of his remaining power while on his knees. Ryu: "Concentrate... I will NOT succumb to evil!" Ryu attains the Power of Nothingness, as Scorpion slowly approaches to finish Ryu off. Ryu focuses his power as he prepares to let loose one final blast. His eyes glowing, Ryu lets off one final warning to his foe. Ryu:' "I walk the path of a true warrior. THIS IS THE POWER OF MANKIND! SHINKU-HADOUKEN!"' Ryu fires the Shinku Hadouken at Scorpion, who makes no attempt to evade or block it. He is engulfed in the attack and is reduced to a standing, charred skeleton motionless. Ryu falls to his knees, totally spent. "I walk a path... with no end." Suddenly, Scorpion's skeleton starts moving again, shocking Ryu. Scorpion: "I will crush your bones!" With that said, he fires a stream of Hellfire at Ryu, who can only look on in shock as he is incinerated by the attack, reducing him to ashes. Scorpion then laughs. KO! Scorpion then turns into a penguin and lays an egg, which proceeds to explode and destroy Ryu's remains. Results (*Cues Mortal Kombat (2011) - Shao Kahn's Throne Room*) Boomstick: I'm no chef but that looks a bit overcooked. Wiz: Ryu's Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness were incredibly powerful, but raw power alone is not enough to destroy Scorpion. Boomstick: Yet, Scorpion's advantage of already being dead didn't make this a cakewalk. In fact Ryu had a perfect way to permanently end Scorpion: the soul-killing Raging Demon, but he could avoid the instant murder move, thanks to his awesome ninja skills and teleportation. Wiz: Not to mention Ryu has very little experience actually using the Raging Demon anyway. But most importantly, Scorpion's strength increases the longer he remains in the NetherRealm, with no defining limit. Once trapped in hell with Scorpion, Ryu stood little chance in the long run. Boomstick: Zero chance if Scorpion just upped and teleported him into a pool of lava, which he could totally do. Scorpion was just too hot to handle. Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion. Trivia *This is the ninth Death Battle to not be sponsored by any web ad; the first eight were Eggman VS Wily, Ivy VS Orchid, Terminator VS Robocop, Luigi VS Tails, Pokémon Battle Royale, Godzilla VS Gamera, Batman VS Captain America and Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon; and the last one was Ragna VS Sol Badguy. *This is the third Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter episode to happen. The first two being Akuma VS Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. * Scorpion previously appeared in Akuma vs Shang Tsung as Tsung transformed into him to attack Akuma. * Scorpion's the first Mortal Kombat character to not have a live action sprite taken from the original MK trilogy. He is 2d animated rather than live action (Which appeared in the previously mentioned Akuma vs Shang Tsung). * This is the second time in which a Street Fighter character was incinerated, with Chun-Li being the first against Mai Shiranui. ** It's also the second time a combatant named Ryu lost to a ninja. * This is the fifth Death Battle episode that has the viewer believing that one opponent is going to win in the end (Ryu), only the have the other winning instead (Scorpion). The last four were Kratos VS Spawn, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Master Chief VS Doomguy and Godzilla VS Gamera. * A few of Ryu's voice clips came from Dragon Ball Z's Gohan, as he was also voiced by Kyle Hebert. * This is the tenth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals, the first nine were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails and Godzilla VS Gamera. The last two being Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. * The fight was referenced in the One Minute Melee between Scorpion and Ghost Rider. It opens with Scorpion defeating Ryu's friend Ken in the Neatherrealm before saying "You and your friend both failed to defeat me," implying that after the Death Battle Ken attempted to avenge Ryu by defeating Scorpion, but lost. * This is the first Death Battle thumbnail to have "Death Battle" And the Screwattack logo on top. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Animated Sprite battles